


Light in the Dark

by cloud332



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Quidditch, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud332/pseuds/cloud332
Summary: Norah Lee is the youngest daughter of the Pure-Blood family. Her two brothers are famous in Hogwarts. Norah doesn't want the attention given to her. She manages to avoid the attention until her Fourth year where Harry Potter lost his friends in an arguement stumbles upon her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **  
****Fourth year. Here I thought it would be another quiet year; however, that didn’t work out very well. See they decided to spice things up a bit this year. Hogwarts is hosting a 'legendary' event this year. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now there’s double the amount of people here at least my spot is somewhat empty… The Black Lake was a calming place especially during the Autumn season “Excuse me?” A voice said bringing me out of my little rant.  
“Yes?” I asked with annoyance,  
“You’re Norah Lee?” A shaggy haired figure stood over me with his robe held tightly to his robe, shifting his body  
“You can sit down Harry. I’m assuming your books are weighing you down.” I said scooting over on the ground and opened my book  
“So… This is the first time we talked in our four years here at Hogwarts.” Harry said smiling at me and I gave him a nod not looking a way at my book. “Honestly, you keep to yourself and there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just I’ve never seen you talk to anyone.” Harry wasn’t wrong I usually keep to myself. I preferred to stay away from most people and my reward is high marks in all my classes.  
“Harry, why aren’t you with your friends Hermione and Ron? Well I know Ron is mad at you for entering the tournament.”  
Harry was silent for a moment playing with some of the dead leaves, “A lot of people think I’m a cheat and I didn’t put my name in that goblet.” He let out a frustrated sigh and threw some rocks into the lake. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Lashing out usually helps relieve the tension.” I said and turned my head as a few footsteps came down the slope, “Incoming.” The three Gryffindor students and Harry’s friends were whispering amongst themselves well… Only Ron and Hermione were another Weasley was just following along I’m assuming that she was bored.  
Hermione walked ahead of both Ginny and Ron with an annoyed look. She took a quick glance at me, “Norah.”  
“Hermione.” I said and turned back to my book “Don’t mind me I’m not listening.”  
“Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for you.” I looked at her confused and Harry had that same facial expression,  
“I know I said I wasn’t listening, but that was bloody confusing.” I said shrugging and she gave me a look that would kill a Dementor, I rose my hands “Sorry. Not listening again.”  
“Hagrid is looking for you.” Hermione simplified, and I was muttered that was much simpler, and flipped the page in my book and wrote something down. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and unfolded it.  
“Well you can tell Ron th-“  
“I’m not an owl!” She quipped and left with the two Weasley’s. Harry’s fist went a pale white with anger I figured it was time for me to head back to the castle and finish my homework. Harry turned to me with sadness in his eyes to him everyone has abandoned him, and it was hurting him deeply inside.  
“Are you going to leave too?”  
I turned my body completely to him, “I was going to, but if you want me to stay I will.” He gave me a stiff nod and I sat back down in front of the tree. “Did you do the assignment for Professor McGonagall?” I asked. “Alright turn to page 74.” Hours later it was beginning to get dark. I was able to get my work done 3 months in advance while Harry was trying to finish the theory on using Spongify on an actual liquidated surface.  
“What are you going to be doing later?” Harry asked as I gave him a raised eyebrow  
“Just relaxing and going to sleep.” I responded as we ascended the stairs to reach our common room.  
“Would you like to meet up with me and Hagrid? It’s going to be at 11 though. Wouldn’t know if that would be past your bed time.”  
“Oh, so that’s how you’re going to be? I will meet you at the front gate at 11, I am going to eat right now. I’ll see you then.”  
**3rd Person View **  
****The Great Hall was bustling as all the hungry students filed in the seats. Norah found a small empty area on the Gryffindor table and sat there pulling out a copy of the daily prophet and saw the interview that Rita Skeeter did on the four champions.  
Hermione Granger looked past Ron and saw Norah sitting alone, for as long as she could remember she kept to herself she would occasionally give Norah a smile when they were in class together or if she was in the library. Norah Lee is beautiful, Hermione thought to herself. Her olive skin with alluring hazel eyes Her curly black hair reached her shoulders and her lips always had a shine to it. Hermione wondered what kind of lip gloss she used. But, for some reason she just didn’t socialize with anyone after the first day. She would have been one of the most popular students in Hogwarts. Her black hair was in a loose ponytail and would occasionally stroke a lock behind her ear. There was a little information about Norah that most people knew about. She has two brothers that found some Vaults in Hogwarts one opened them up and cursed the school. The other brother saved the school. “I don’t know I might try out for Quidditch next year since it’s cancelled by this bloody tournament. What do you think ‘Mione?” She didn’t give him an answer and walked to where Norah was sitting.  
“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Norah looked up and gave her a shrug meaning she really didn’t care. Hermione sat across from him not sure what to say next as he continued to read the Prophet. “I wanted to thank you. “  
Norah looked slightly confused as she closed her copy of the Daily Prophet, “You were there for Harry.”  
“He looked like a wounded murtlap. Which is painful to watch also kind of ugly too.” She joked and took a sip of her drink. “Why are you siding by Weasley? Ginny is tolerable, but Ron is kind of an idiot.” Hermione gave a short fit of laughter,  
“He has his moments.” Hermione said with only a grunt of whatever from the other Gryffindor. “It’s just I don’t want to be on the side with most attention.”  
Norah smiled, “You know you three are called the Golden Trio. You can go to Spain and they probably know who you are. Trust me I don’t want to have any attention, but people saw me with Potter earlier now I have all sorts attention.”  
“You have two older brothers?”  
Norah shifted the bench uncomfortably with the question, “Jacob and Joseph. Jacob is the oldest.”  
“I remember seeing your brother Joseph on our first year. He was famous for finding some vaults that your other brother Jacob unlocked.” She said  
“I rather not talk about this.” Before Hermione could get a word in Norah walked out of the Great Hall quickly.  
Norah spent a few hours reading more about magical creatures she was focusing more on the Horned Serpent one of the deadliest creatures in existence. Norah’s tabby cat jumped on her bed and began to step on her book and began purring “Iris!” She hissed picking up the cat and got a meow in response, “I love you, but you get on my nerves.” With a quick look at the time Norah cursed realizing she was already five minutes late at meeting Harry in the front gate. She grabbed her pullover and rushed over.  
________________________________________  
The following morning Norah walked her way to the courtyard in search of the Beauxbaton’s champion Fleur Delacour. Luckily, she was extremely popular and was surrounded by her school mates and fans. Norah brushed past the crowd and saw the beautiful French witch in her element. Other students looked at Norah with anger and disgust. “Do you have a moment?” Norah asked while Fleur smiled at her fellow students and continued on with their conversation, “It’s about your first task.” Norah said, and Fleur changed her attitude fast and pulled Norah into a archway  
“Go on…” Fleur folded her arms and saw people staring at the two awkwardly.  
Norah fixed her robes as she began to talk, “Dragons is your first task. Each champion has one prepared for you.” Fleur cursed as she paced around, “I don’t know what it will entail, but you can be sure you have to fight it. Good luck.” Norah bowed her head and turned to head to her potions class. Last thing she wanted to do was be late for Professor Snape’s class and lose Gryffindor house points.  
Norah enter the potion classroom as she usually does not attract attention and sitting in the middle of the classroom, that was until she felt something soft hit the back of her head. She looked down on to the floor and saw a ball of paper and looked behind her and saw Hermione gesturing her to read it. With a sigh Norah opened it up and eyed the room to make sure no one saw her, I want to apologize. Meet me in the library before dinner? Norah wrote a quick reply on there and pretended she was stretching and threw the paper back at Hermione.  
Hermione grabbed the paper and unraveled it and saw the message I’ll consider it. Hermione scowled at the raven headed girl. She didn’t think Norah would get offended by asking a few questions she’s a complete mystery. Hermione couldn’t focus on todays’ lecture as she planned on figuring out why she hid so much about her. Best people to ask would be Fred and George and possibly some teachers. Snape wouldn’t give her anything, so it would be best to ask her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Professor Sprout.  
________________________________________  
It’s been a few weeks since Harry Potter won the golden egg from his first task. Norah slowly got more comfortable with the attention from the student body from all three schools. Harry didn’t socialize to her as much as he did since Ron came to his senses. She still wouldn’t talk about herself until the mail came in that day. Norah was eating her lunch as a owl pecked at her hand to get her attention, “Blimey!” She hissed as she took the letter and shooed the bird away. Hermione looked at Norah and saw her read the letter and saw tears streaming down her face. Professor McGonagall was behind Norah and squeezed her shoulder, but Norah brushed her off and ran somewhere. “Professor what happened?”  
“Her brother Jacob was killed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more detailed background to Norah and the other students

Chapter 2  
**A/N: Year 4 will be short I should have mentioned this in chapter 1, but the reason why year 4 will be short is so you can get an idea of Norah and her relationships with people from the School and a more personal note. It will be more adventure based trust me. ******

********

“Jacob Lee was murdered.” McGonagall said and walked away hurrying to find the young Gryffindor. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat there in silence while a few of the other students whispered about Jacob. “Harry do you have the Marauder’s Map on you?” Harry nodded and handed the brown parchment to the bushy haired witch and she hurried off after Norah and McGonagall, “Professor!” Hermione called after and stopped to catch her breath. “I’ll talk to her.” McGonagall looked at Hermione and sighed

“Very well find her…” Professor McGonagall said and gestured for Hermione to hurry. 

Hermione ran to an empty corridor and pulled out the parchment and waved her wand at it, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” She put her wand back into her robes and unfolded the map and scanned the area to see where Norah was. She finally found her in a corridor by the herbology greenhouse. Hermione didn’t know why she wanted to do this all she could remember was that smile she gave Hermione that day she talked to her about Harry. Hermione stood in front of the door and couldn’t hear anything. She double checked the map to make sure, Harry and Sirius both said the map never lied. “Norah? It’s Hermione…”

“Go away Hermione.” 

“I will not. I will be here when you are ready to talk.” Hermione insisted and sat in front of the door. The silence was unbearable for her, “You know my nan died when I was six years old. I understand what you’re going through. I was crying for days until my father came and took me to the Kew gardens and showed me her favorite flower. The primrose it only blooms at night, and he told me ‘Even if there is no light something will live on in the dark’. Hermione smiled at the memory and heard the doors lock click signaling that she unlocked it for her. 

The room was pitch black and Hermione was going to hurt herself. Lumos the light was showing the room in disarray. “Well this room is lovely…” Hermione said in whisper. Norah waved her wand and all the candles lit the room. There was an old investigation board, a table covered in books, a bed where Norah was curled up on. Hermione walked to the investigation board and saw pictures of one student on his on smiling in front of a gate. Then there was another picture with a group of students the most notable two are Joseph and a blonde-haired girl holding hands as they looked at each other. 

“This was originally Jacob’s room… Then it became” Norah sighed at the mention of it, “Roaring Nifflers headquarters… It was Joseph’s group. Now it’s my hideout.”  
Hermione snorted at the group’s name, “Why is that name?” Norah looked at Hermione with a soft smile and she was able to look at her tear stained face. Hermione sat next to her and handed her a picture that she carried on her. Her brothers and her were in front of King’s Cross with their pets. Joseph had a pet nifler? “Did your brother bring a Niffler to school?!” 

Norah laughed, “Not necessarily when he was in CMC he took care of it when Professor Kettleburn at the same time was away. He was telling how Barnaby Jr. escaped when he was in class and found him in Filch’s office stealing confiscated items that he collected over the years.” Norah took back the picture and smiled at it before putting it away. Norah laid herself back down and thought about it, “You know… Joseph was the person that raised me. My mother told me I was an accident. After Jacob got expelled and disappeared my father was going to disown him… My mother became a drunk, so Joseph taught me a lot of things about magic. He told me that if anything were to happen to him… He made sure to pass on what he knew. Especially my sister-in-law well at the time they were only dating. She taught me everything about potions.” Hermione listened to her and pushed a locket of hair behind Norah’s ear as she told her everything. Hermione talked to her about her personal life on the occasion. There was something called cars and cinemas that caught her attention a few times. Hermione made a mental note that they need to hang out during the summer break. They continued talking until both of them fell asleep

**The Next Morning ******

********

Hermione was the first to wake due to the sun hitting her face she was going to roll over until she felt something over her waist. An arm was curled against her and looked over and saw Norah Lee sleeping soundly and comfortably Merlin’s Beard Hermione thought to herself. She was way too cute as she groaned when Hermione moved. “Norah wake up.” She whispered and received another groan, “Norah…” 

“Five more minutes.” 

“Norah we’re going to miss breakfast.” Hermione whispered back, and saw an eye pop open and Hermione smiled at her, “Let’s go to the common room first… We slept in these clothes and I want to shower.” 

“I’ll meet you there. I keep spare clothes in here there’s also a bathroom in the door over there.” Norah said stretching her body, 

“You need to give me a key to this place.” She joked as she left the room

Norah walked into the Great Hall and felt more uncomfortable than ever as people stared at her and whispered about Jacob Lee. She immediately walked to her bench and sat there keeping her head down. “One trouble maker gone now heh, Lee? That’s what happens to you blood traitors” A voice called, and Norah looked up clenching her fists and saw it was the platinum haired Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, before Norah could do something there was a few Gryffindor students that sat around her she looked and saw Angelina, Dean, Fred, Ginny, George, Harry, Neville, Ron, and Seamus. “Mornin’” Fred and George said in unison. Harry and Ron gave Malfoy a dirty look before turning back to Norah

“You guys didn’t have to do that I can deal with spoiled brats.” Norah retaliated,

“We didn’t… but we wanted to anyway.” Ginny smiled at Norah, “How are you feeling?” 

“Ginny let the girl have a moment.” Ron quipped

“Ron, you’re not a girl. Sod off yeah?” Ginny said and waved at Hermione as she walked in her hair somewhat wet.

Breakfast going on smoothly as everyone just had their regular conversations. Harry was looking around bored until he saw Cho the Ravenclaw seeker. He was going to smile, but he forgot to swallow his orange juice and spilled it over his lap. Norah saw the interaction and laughed at him, “Look at this!” Hermione slammed the Daily Prophet paper on the table causing people to jump. “Can’t believe she’s done it again!” Hermione was shaking in anger, “Ms. Granger, a playgirl in her own game to seduce famous wizards. Caught first with Harry Potter in the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was caught being flirtatious with Bulgarian bon bon Viktor Krum. No words from Harry Potter on this developing drama.”

“Parcel for you Mr. Weasley.” A first year said, Ron took it appreciatively and was beginning to open it until Hermione was staring daggers at Ron, 

“Not now Nigel… Later.” He whispered the boy looked defeated and walked away, “I promised him I’d get him Harry’s autograph.

“You are going to receive some sort of payment for it right?” Norah asked and received a few raised eyebrows. “What?”

“You’re not a scoundrel, Norah.” Hermione said

Fred and George said a few words to each other, “Norah. Wanna be our business partner?” they both said smiling,

“Absolutely not!” Hermione snapped at the twins and they retracted their statement as Hermione continued to read the Prophet George mouthed the word ‘Come see us later’ Ron finally finished unraveling the package and pulled out something horrendous.

“What the bloody hell are these? A dress?” He asked, 

“Does it come with a bonnet? Aha!” Harry pulled out something equally disastrous and held it up,

“Ginny. Mum meant to send you this.” He said

Ginny looked up with a look of disgust, “I am not wearing that it’s ghastly.” She said sipping her drink,

Hermione began to laugh, “They’re not for Ginny. They’re for you.” She continued laughing soon enough the entire Gryffindor table began to laugh at Ron, “Those are dress robes.”

“For what?!” He asked sitting back down throwing the robes into the box and rested his head against his palms not wanting to show his embarrassment.

Hermione brushed her hand against Norah’s to get her attention, “How are you holding up?” Hermione smiled at her to let her know that she wasn’t trying to smother Norah.

“I’m feeling better… Thank you for last night.” Norah smiled back at her

**An Hour Later ******

********

“What do you think Professor McGonagall had to call us in?” Ron whispered, Harry shrugged “Blimey, Harry did you open another chamber?” He joked receiving a snort from Harry  
“Yeah, no hopefully it’s another dragon.” As the Gryffindors filed into an empty room they saw a massive music player in the center of the room as Mr. Filch and Professor McGonagall talked to each other.

McGonagall turned to the students, “Boys on this side the girls on the other.” Norah sat next to Hermione while Ginny behind the two. Hermione felt a smile creep on her face knowing that Norah felt a little bit more comfortable with her. “Some of you may be wondering why you were summoned here. The reason being for the Yule Ball. On Christmas Eve night us and our guests gather in the Great Hall for well-mannered frivolities.” Her body turned elegantly to the girls, “The Yule Ball is a dance.” She said with some excitement, the boys’ groaned in disgust while the girls were thrilled

“I wonder who’s going to take the champions…” A girl whispered

“Yeah, whoever takes one will be famous.” Another girl squeaked in delight,

Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers and the room was followed in silence, “I will not have you represent Godric Gryffindor as a babbling band of bumbling baboons.” She turned back to the girls “Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight.” Where Ron was sitting everyone heard him sniggering like a maniac. “And in every boy, a lordly lion, prepared to prance.” She walked forward to Ron, “Mr. Weasley.” She said holding her hand out and heard him grunt in acknowledgement, “If you can join please.” She sounded like it was an option, but everyone knew better than to refuse. They both walked to the center of the room, “Now place your hand on my waist.”

“What?!” 

“My waist.” McGonagall repeated slightly more annoyed and Ron reluctantly did what she asked and received many whistles from the other boys, “Mr. Filch if you would please.” She said and heard a slow rhythm song playing as they danced, “Boys and Ladies.”

The girls were eager to dance, but the boys needed motivation. Neville was the only one that stood and walked up immediately to the center. “Now that is some balls.” Ginny said and received a snort from Norah and a look of disapproval from Hermione. “What?” she looked back and took him as a partner. 

**Library**

********

********

It’s been a few days since the announcement for the Yule Ball. Norah was beginning to open up to her fellow classmates, she only really talked to Hermione when she was crying. Norah felt bad about always taking away from Hermione’s time with her studying and with her friends; however, she comforted Norah by saying she likes to hang out with her. Norah was in the process of finishing her thesis on Bowtruckles and the Wiggentree for both her Herbology and CMC (Care of Magical Creatures) class. “Ok… So, when the nest gathers to the fourth branch on the tree…” Norah mumbled to herself as soon as she finished her thought there was a slam on the table which caused her to jump. The source of the noise was coming from the two Weasley twins. “Bloody hell.” She cursed as she monitored her heart race

“Doing a little bit of homework are we?” they said in unison, “You can finish it later. We have business to conduct.” Fred whispered as he slid a piece of parchment to the wavy-haired girl.

Norah rose an eyebrow and read the contents as she folded the parchment back and looked around to make sure they were alone. “For the second task, we’re going to set up different waging areas, so the students can place their wages on one of the four champions.” Fred and George both nodded as they took down notes and offered suggestions as the three of them planned on how to make money and entertainment for the student body. There was cough behind them and they saw Hermione with her arms folded ready to scold, “And that’s why the Bowtruckle is a amazing creature.” Norah said and the twins both awed and nodded thanks and left

“Norah.” Hermione began

“They had a question about a Bowtruckle…” Norah could lie when she needed to her, but Hermione’s stare was just too much for her. “Fine we are talking about business…”  
Hermione let out a sigh, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m better… Joseph is writing me as much as he can. The funeral is going to be taken care of…” Norah began her words became rigid as she silently sobbed. Hermione walked around the table to give the girl a hug until she calmed down, “Joseph and the Ministry want me to stay here. I could be attacked on the way there or something…” Norah sighed as she wiped the now stained tears from her face. “Did you find a dance partner yet?” 

“I did. The only thing is I don’t know how to dance.” Norah began to laugh at the bushy-haired girl causing her to blush at the embarrassment, “Norah. It’s not funny.”

“Sorry.” Norah stated, “Well who’s the person that asked you?” The question made Hermione turn scarlet red. “Oh you’re blushing.”

“I am not!” Hermione yelled, from the center of the library you can hear Madam Pince telling the two Gryffindor students to be quiet. “Sorry.” They both said

“Tell me.” Norah whispered and saw Hermione fidget under the stare that was being held at her,

“Victor Krum.”

“Oh, Merlin’s Beard.” Norah groaned in disgust, “Could at least asked Hektor, he’s cuter and has some intelligence.”

“Norah help me out. Please?” Hermione pleaded

Norah sighed, “Fine we’ll meet in my room after classes. Bring heels.” 

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A/N: So I know that the time skip is kinda large, but I did mention that I’m going through year 4 rather fast. I was going to include Joseph in this chapter and decided to hold off a bit on that. Also changing the Niffler’s name to Sickleworth to keep it canon… Somewhat

**Hogwarts Great Hall ******

Norah finished eating her sandwich and was about to leave before she heard a familiar owl screech, “Bloody hell, Pip.” As the brown owl dropped two packages and Norah caught both the packages the owl dropped one was easily identifiable as a broomstick and the other was an average sized box. With a letter attached to it with the letter E on it. With a one quick look it was from her Dad. Norah placed it in her bag without a second thought. Norah saw Harry giving her a wide-eyed grin. “Fine I’ll open up the broom.” 

“Blimey! Norah got the Thunderbolt IV.” Seamus gasped as a crowd of Gryffindor students surrounded her, “You have to try out for Quidditch next year Norah!” He added Norah scoffed at the idea. 

“It is in your blood.” Harry smiled as he patted her shoulder, “Let me show you.” He said and walked out the great hall with Norah behind. “I heard that the Thunderbolt rivals my Firebolt broomstick.” 

“It sounds the same to be honest, Harry. Just different elements.” Norah said as they walked towards the Hall of Quidditch. The hall was long with the four house colors decorating the wall. Harry took Norah to the Slytherin wall and pointed out her father David Lee and brother Jacob Lee. Jacob was the seeker team before he was expelled. Her father was a beater as well as the captain. Then the two walked over to Ravenclaw’s wall and saw Joseph’s name with a lot of trophy’s he was one of the chasers and the captain of his team.  
“I think you should try out next year.” He said and smiled, “It will be fun!” holding his hand out and saw Norah shake his hand, “That’s the spirit!” 

****Norah looked at the time, “Shit! I’m late.” Harry watched the raven-haired girl quickly run up towards the Herbology Greenhouse. Norah arrived to see Hermione sitting in front of her room with a frown, “Sorry.” Norah grabbed her two keys and unlocked the hideout. “Harry was showing me some Quidditch stuff.” Hermione groaned at the sound of the sport, “I told him I will try out next year… Anyways you brought heels, correct?”** **

**Hermione pulled out black three-inch heels from her bag and smiled cheekily at her fellow Gryffindor friend, “I rarely wear these unless I go out with Mum and Dad.” Hermione stood up and was reaching Norah’s nose, Hermione could smell Norah’s perfume it was had a sweet smell along with something mellow.**

****Norah noted Hermione’s silence, “I’ll take the lead. Put your arms around my shoulder… Like this.” Hermione did as instructed and felt Norah pull her closer. “Nervous?” Norah teased and received a playful punch on her shoulder, “I deserved that.” She scoffed at the punch, “The dance is going to be a waltz. It’s very common to start with. The lead is going to move, and you move with them.” Norah grabbed her wand and waved it in a circle dimming the fire in the room and quickly waved it at a record player. Starting off with a slow song Norah moved and Hermione quickly moved with her at first it was going well then Hermione stepped on Norah’s foot. Norah didn’t say anything; however, Hermione saw her wince and apologized as they continued through the song.** **

****“Norah?” Hermione asked as they took a break from dancing, “Why does that letter say ‘E’?” She asked** **

****“My full name is Eleanor Rose Lee.” Norah said,** **

******“Norah is just short for Eleanor.” Hermione whispered and saw the raven-haired girl nod, “You hate being called Eleanor? Why? I think it’s a beautiful name.”  
** “It’s something that Jacob called me the first time he saw me and it just stuck with me.” Norah looked at her watch, “Looks like you’re spending the night here again.” Hermione looked and muttered a swear as she sighed and climbed on to the bed.  
Norah opened the letter from her father, 

******Eleanor,  
** I apologize that I have not been a great father to you during your childhood. Jacob loved you the most in the family and I believe he would have wanted you to have his favorite possessions. If you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask me I will be here.  
Love,  
Dad 

**Norah smiled at the letter with a tear falling down her cheek and opened the box and revealed Jacob’s camera. It’s a newer model which was expensive as hell, Norah read the instructions and opened the backing of the camera and placed the film inside and saw Hermione sleeping soundly with her mouth somewhat open, Blimey, she’s adorable Norah thought to herself and positioned the camera at Hermione and pressed the button and a bright light came out, “Shit!” Norah cursed and saw Hermione groan in annoyance.  
“Why are you still awake?” Hermione voice was in a husky voice, “Where did you get a camera?”**

****“Hermione smile.” Norah whispered at the still groggy Gryffindor student Hermione who had a look of annoyance written over her face. “Please?” Hermione sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave a quick smile to the camera and saw the bright flash go off.** **

******A Few Days Later ******** **

********Norah was sitting down in front of the Black Lake sketching something out on her notebook. When she heard a snap next to her she immediately rolled into a defensive position, “Easy partner.” A defensive twin said with hands in the air showing his surrender,** ** ** **

********Norah groaned with annoyance, “What do you want, George?”** ** ** **

********George rose his eyebrow in disbelief, “How did you know it was me?”** ** ** **

********Norah smiled and went back to her sketching, “Your nose is a little bigger than Fred’s. And your pupils dilate when you’re lying. It’s normal, but that’s how I can tell the difference.” Norah closed her grey-leather book and looked at the twin, “So, you’re here for a reason. I have a few guesses.”** ** ** **

********George shifted his gaze to the lake and back to the younger Gryffindor student, “Will you go to the ball with me?!” He yelled causing Norah to jump at the proposal. “I don’t want to be seen going solo.” He confessed and rubbed the back of his neck.** ** ** **

********Norah smiled at him, “Sure George. I’m pretty sure it’s worse if a girl were to go. I don’t want Malfoy to ask me again it’s getting annoyed.”** ** ** **

********“Wait… Malfoy asked you to the dance?” George smiled as he sat next to Norah and stared at the Black Lake, “That selfish git is cruel and pathetic.” George joked,** ** ** **

********“He’s not all bad, George… He has a certain expectation he needs to live up to.” Norah defended and leaned further into the tree.** ** ** **

********“I mean… I suppose he doesn’t have to be complete dick to everyone.” George sighed, “Especially to Hermione… He calls her a mudblood.”** ** ** **

********“Next time he does that let me know.” Norah stood and extended her hand to help George to his feet, “He has to listen to me if he knows what’s good for him.” Norah smiled as George looked down at the younger girl.** ** ** **

**********Christmas Eve ******** ** ** **

************It was the night of the Yule Ball. Norah was finished getting her eyeliner placed correctly. Norah spun around to check herself, her dress was a simple red dress to represent the Gryffindor house. Her hair was now flat instead of her natural curly hair, there was enough skin showing to make some eyes flaunted her directions. The common room was filled with her fellow housemates smiling and laughing together. “Hey Norah!” A voice called from the other side and Ginny was standing next to Neville, “You look pretty!” She said** ** ** ** ** **

************“Thanks, Ginny. You and Neville look great together.” Norah said seeing the nervous boy’s cheeks turn red.** ** ** ** ** **

************Norah continued the conversation with them until George appeared behind her, “Wow, Norah. You look pretty dashing.” George said,** ** ** ** ** **

************“Thanks George you clean up well yourself.” Norah smiled at the taller boy and noticed her brother snickering at them, “Well are we ready to go to this ball?” The Gryffindors walked down together to the Great Hall and waved at the other houses, “Ron what the hell is that your… Oh… Why didn’t you go to the shop in Hogsmeade…? I would have paid for you if I knew that’s what you look like…” Everyone started laughing at the second youngest Weasley, while he mumbled curses at the Lee girl.** ** ** ** ** **

************“Sorry Padma. I’ll let you steal George later.” Norah teased. They all made it into the Great Hall partners in hand. Everyone was conversing until there was a soft drum roll signaling that the champions are entering the Hall at first there was Cedric Diggory and Cho Cheng with a few claps next was Fleur Delacour and one of the older Ravenclaw students that was close to Joseph when he was here. Norah believed his name was Roger Davies. Next was Harry and Patel. Finally, it was Victor Krum and Hermione. Norah smiled at her friend and made eye contact and received a smile back. Norah took into Hermione’s dress for the first time it was a lilac dress with frills everywhere, her bushy-haired was replaced into neat curly ponytail. George poked his date on her side to get her attention and gestured to join the dance. And so, they danced for an hour continuously until Fred required his brother to do some sort of preparation of a prank. Norah decided to use the rest of the time to lounge at the bar.** ** ** ** ** **

************“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Norah turned around and saw a familiar tall blonde leaning on the counter with her, “How are you, El?”** ** ** ** ** **

************“Han, you know I hate that name.” Norah mumbled into her drink and looked at her cousin Hannah Abbott. Her hair was down and nicely straightened over her usual ponytail. Her dress was an elegant yellow with frills around it. She wore a necklace with a badger as the jewel, “Wearing full Hufflepride tonight?” Norah asked and received a snort from her cousin** ** ** ** ** **

************“That sucks, still going to call you that.” Hannah smiled and requested a drink from the 6th year student who was moonlighting the bar, “I’m sorry I haven’t been really around… I liked Jacob too.”** ** ** ** ** **

************“Hannah… What do you want?” Hannah was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, “Sorry I just don’t really want to talk about Jacob…”** ** ** ** ** **

************“Rather talk to Granger? I may not talk to you that much, but I do see you two together quite often. Do you fancy her? I don’t want to be on your nerves. Last time I did you used a Depulso charm on me and threw me across the room.” Hannah smiled and seeing Norah do the same thing at the same memory, “There we go! I was beginning think you sold your soul to a cult or something.”** ** ** ** ** **

************“Piss off.” Norah smiled, “Come here, cousin.” Hannah smiled at the sudden embrace,** ** ** ** ** **

************“Make up your mind.” She teased, “Oh my date needs me. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” Hannah waved to her cousin and left. Norah smiled at the bartender and requested more drinks for the night. The night was long, students were disappearing to what Norah assumed they were snogging. Shame Snape was on night duty to discipline the students he found that were doing that.** ** ** ** ** **

************“Guess I’ll call it a night. Thanks Richard for the drinks.”** ** ** ** ** **

************“Anytime Norah.”** ** ** ** ** **

************Norah barely made it out of the Great Hall before she saw Hermione crying on the staircase. Her face was buried into her knees trying her best to be invisible to everyone around. Norah sighed and sat next to her friend, “You know you’re in the middle of the stairs?” Norah whispered and rested her hand on the back of Hermione’s back, Norah felt so many red flags go off in her body; however, she decided to ignore it and comfort her best friend. Hermione immediately buried her head into Nora’s torso, “Take your time. I’m here.” Hermione nuzzled herself into Norah for a good quarter of an hour before she felt better to talk,** ** ** ** ** **

************“It was just Ron being jealous. He was upset that I went with his crush as my date.” Hermione said as she sat** ** ** ** ** **

************“Tell him to fuck off. I would be more pissed if you had that dimwit Lockheart. You were so infatuated with him back in our second year.” Norah said bluntly receiving a hard slap on the back from a blushing Hermione, “What? You really should… and you did.” Norah complained as her back was starting to redden at the hit,** ** ** ** ** **

************“I know I should; however, you shouldn’t use that language… It’s so dirty.”** ** ** ** ** **

************Norah gave a cheeky smile, “I’ll whisper it then.”** ** ** ** ** **

************“Not what I meant.” Hermione smiled, “Thank you, Norah. For cheering me up.” Hermione looked at the clock by the entrance and stood up with her mood completing changing her hand extended to Norah’s body,“Hey, they’re finishing the ball. Dance with me for the last song.” Norah looked at her smile and sighed extending her hand to take Hermione’s** ** ** ** ** **

************“One dance.” Norah said seeing Hermione smile, “Why do I cave in to her so easily.”** ** ** ** ** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Filler chapters will be relatively short unless it’s something really important**   
**Christmas Day**

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She always loved Christmas day as her way of still feeling connected to something Muggle related. Hermione noticed the lack of older students missing from the Hall probably too tired to come into breakfast. Most of the younger students were chatting among themselves. At the Gryffindor table she saw Norah and Ginny laughing about something. Norah in front of her had an apple strudel ready to be devoured by the young girl. “Merry Christmas.” She said merrily as she took a seat,

“Merry Christmas.” Ginny smiled at the girl and hugged her, “Mum made you a present.” Hermione smiled at her and gratefully took the poorly packaged gift and unwrapped it showing a red and gold scarf with Hermione’s initials at the ends of it.

“I love it.” Hermione said wrapping it around her neck and gave a twirl to show it off. “Norah, I got you a present too.”

“Wait… What?” Norah asked as she put her fork down

“You will have a chance to eat your apple strudel after you open it.” Hermione teased as she pulled out a box from her back pocket. Norah did the same and handed her a box as well. Hermione smiled as she grabbed the box and opened it. “Norah…” Hermione’s mouth turned into a smile as she held two keys and a book. “Is this the key to the room?” Norah nodded

“What room?” Ginny asked raising her eyebrow, “Wait is this why you’re rarely in the common room? Are you two sleeping together?”

Hermione and Norah’s face both turned red, “Yes we are… Not in that way!” Hermione yelled causing eyes to look at the three girls. Hermione was remembering waking up when dawn had approached she would look over and remember the feeling of being held while she slept. Norah had an adorable face when she slept next to her. The two of them had agree that they wouldn’t touch at all when they slept; however, it proved useless since they always ended touching in some form of holding each other.  
Norah opened up Hermione’s present she got, “It took a while for me to get this made… I may have asked your brother to help me with it.” It was a picture book with the cover showing the Lee family a few summers ago smiling into the camera.

“Hermione…” Norah started before crying into the book. Hermione smiled at her expression, she hugged her sideways and whispered into her ear. “Thank you.” Was all could be heard from Norah as she pressed the picture book closer to her frame. Ginny smiled at the two and walked away leaving the two alone. The two sat together for a while enjoying each others company as minutes turned into an hour they were disturbed by a slight cough behind them. The potion master stood tall with a eyebrow raised, “Professor, Merry Christmas.” Norah said

“And to the both of you as well.” Snape continued to stare at the two and became a staring contest, “Eleanor come by the classroom later I could use some assistance in cleaning.” He walked off with a flap of his cloak.

“I hate that name.” She said hearing Hermione snort at the mention of her name

“It’s cute. Not that bad.” Hermione said giving the girl a soft smile, “You better head over to help Professor Snape. Maybe he’ll give you house points…” The two looked over to the giant capsules and saw that Gryffindor was in third place very close to Hufflepuff and Slytherin was a few hundred ahead.

“You’re right. I’ll see you later, Hermione.” Norah said walking off. Hermione took the chance to eat some breakfast since she spent most of her time talking. Hermione looks around and saw the Great Hall mostly empty as she was about to take her first bite of food. Until she heard footsteps trot over to her and saw Norah grab her strudel, “Yeah… I almost forgot about it.” Norah smiled and ran back off heading to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“So… Why are we here?” Ron asked somewhat annoyed by being in the same room as Norah. Norah and Ron had an interesting relationship for the year. They hated each other to be simple, Hermione had to usually intervene when Norah gave a look to Ron that would mean she was about to murder him. Hermione placed a box on the table and there was medal in the box.

“What’s in there?” Harry asked, and Hermione smiled at the three of them as she slid the box open and tiny little badges were laid in there neatly, “Spew? What is that?”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Potter, “S.P.E.W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, “I was thinking about that house elf that was blamed for the dark mark back at the World Cup… She was treated unfairly and it’s not right, so I think that we should make them clothes and give it to them that way they’ll be free.”

Ron snorted, “’Mione, most elves like the work they’re doing and will find it offending that you’ll do that…”

Norah sighed, “I hate to agree with Ron, but he’s right. If you do this, you’ll get them upset and that’s the last thing you want to do.” Hermione looked defeated and hurt due to the lack of support, “But I’ll help you out with S.P.E.W” Ron scowled at Hermione’s content face while Harry offered to help her as well.

“Well I don’t want to be late for Charms. Come on Ron, we’ll talk to the both of you later.” Harry said as he grabbed his stuff with an upset Ronald.

“So… Professor McGonagall asked me to come to her office last night…” Hermione said, “I’m going to be the next prefect next year.”

“Congratulations, Hermione. That’s good news…” Hermione shook her head, “Ok not good news?” She continued shaking her head, “Ok you’re confusing me now.”

“I need to do one more thing before it’s real.” Hermione said,

“Which is?”

“I need to help a first-year student…”  Hermione sighed and sat back down, “Your brother was Prefect and Head Boy. Did he tell you anything? Assuming you wanted to be prefect… and I stole your chance, Norah. I’m so sorry.”

Norah smiled at the flustered girl, “Hermione that’s fine you’re getting worked up about it. Plus, it’s too much work you must get the approval of every core professors’ approval. Deal with Filch and then Dumbledore ‘draws doodles for eight hours’” Norah said with a confused Hermione. “That’s what my brother said… He was rather annoyed by all the work, but he was glad by it.”

“That’s good, I will take you to the baths next year. I promise.” Hermione said,

Norah stood up and walked next to Hermione and leaned into her ear, “You know that means we’ll see each other naked.” With Hermione turning red at the thought. Norah was finding this teasing interesting. “Maybe tonight you’ll get lucky.” She purred into her ear

“Eleanora!” Hermione exclaimed quickly turning her head to the raven-haired girl and realized how close her face was.  Norah’s hair covered part of her face as Hermione tucked most of the hair behind her ears. Hermione’s face was tomato red as she leaned in looking at Norah’s lip they were enchanting her to go forward that was until Crookshanks and Isis ran past them and a blushing Ginny was looking around the corner from where the two cats came from

“Don’t mind me… Just continue… You two were going to snog.” Ginny said Hermione was hiding her face behind her S.P.E.W box.

Norah sighed as she straightened herself, “Well whatever was going to happen is ruined.” She whispered, Norah grabbed her bag, “I need to head towards Professor Snape’s class for this assignment. I’ll see you both at dinner.”

As soon as she left Hermione glared at Ginny, “I’m sorry! It’s not my fault.” Hermione sighed and turned her book, Ginny took a seat in front of her senior. “So, you like each other?”

“No, there was something in her eye and I was going to get out Ginny.”

The redhead smiled, “Whatever you say. I won’t tell anyone if you do, and just to let you know I think she likes you too.” She hopped up from the chair, “I’ll be taking one of these.” Ginny grabbed a maroon badge and left before Hermione could say anything to her leaving her too flustered about what she said

**Charms**

“Alright now students. Please turn to page 521!” Flitwick commanded as he stood at the top of a pile of books making him taller than most students. Hermione was staring at Norah for the whole class time. Norah was smiling at one of Dean’s whispers that made Hermione upset for some reason. Norah caught Hermione’s eye who immediately looked at her book, “Ms. Granger can you tell us what the effects of the Collorptus charm do?” Flitwick smiled at one of his brightest students,

“Yes professor, Collorptus is essentially the opposite of Alohomora instead of unlocking it will…” Hermione looked over and saw Norah smiling brightly and having her cheeks to rosy. “Excuse me… I don’t feel so good.” Hermione said before excusing herself. Hermione made it in the girls’ bathroom before looking in the mirror. “What’s wrong with me?” She whispered.

“Hermione? Are you ok?” A voice asked, and Hermione mentally swore as she saw Norah standing by the entrance. “You left suddenly and that’s never happened before since we’ve been... Ever.”

“I’m fine it’s just…” Hermione paused and saw Norah’s lips the same ones that were going to make contact with hers earlier that morning,

“Are you ok? Your face is turning red. I can take you to see Madam Pomfrey. I’ll just let Dean know that I’ll see him at dinner.” Norah said

The mention of Dean made Hermione furious at the sight of the two of them flirting and causing Norah blush. “I said I am fine Eleanora.” She spat and walked past the confused Gryffindor leaving her in the girls’ bathroom alone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It’ been at least two months since Hermione’s sudden change in attitude. Norah has been getting closer to Dean Thomas as a result. Hermione getting closer to Ron as well. Ginny was the only one who noticed something was wrong with them and it was getting on her nerves. Norah was easy to find she always was by the Black Lake taking pictures or drawing something. “Norah!” She yelled and saw the curly-haired Gryffindor turn in her direction,

“Hey, Ginny. What’s going on?”

“You and Hermione. What the hell is going on?” Her movements stopped her face a few inches away and the red-heads face matched her hair color due to the weather. Norah sighed and bit her lips,

“I don’t know.” Norah admitted, “We were fine that morning and all of a sudden she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Did you ask why?”

“Of course, but she kept blowing me off…”

**Flashback**

_“Hey Hermione!” Norah yelled as she ran towards the highly intelligent Gryffindor but was ignored and walked faster to get away for no reason. “Wait.” Norah whispered. Hermione kept the pace and disappeared amongst the rush of students. Norah stood there and sighed_

_End Flashback_

“What about class?”

“She always sits next to Ron now. I don’t want to sound rude, but I honestly dislike him.” 

Ginny smiled at the girl. “At least you haven’t had to live with him for 13 years.” Norah pointed at Ginny with raised eyebrows and nodded her head, “So, do you like Hermione?”

“Of course. I like her. She’s pretty and smart. I enjoy talking to and I trust her.”

Ginny, sighed. “Why are you too easy?”

Norah gave the girl a confused look, “I beg your pardon?”

“You admitted you liked her!” Ginny yelled

“Well I was going to snog with her that day before you ruined the moment. Thanks for that by the way.”

Ginny blushed at the sight, “Hey! Wait you were going to snog?! I bloody knew it! That lying minx!” Norah shrugged at Ginny “I’ll see you tomorrow for the second task, right?”

 

 

 

**Next Day**

Harry and Norah were walking towards the second tournament area where he couldn’t stop shaking. “Harry can you do me a favor and not shake so much. You’re freaking me out.”

“Sorry.” He admitted

Norah,  turned to the boy and slapped him hard on his face. “What the hell?” He asked confused, but mainly upset with Norah. “What was that for?”

“To get you not nervous. I think it worked like a charm. How do you feel?” Norah smiled

“In pain. Mad. And hungry.” He grumbled out,

“Good. Honestly that is me every day.” Norah admitted. Harry sighed and look at the students boarding on different boats. “Now you’re worried about something else.”

Harry saw the annoyed look Norah was giving him, “Sorry it’s just Hermione and Ron aren’t here yet. I haven’t seen them since last night.”

“Harry, honestly. They’re your best friends can we go down to damn stadium now?”

Harry looked back before walking grudgingly to one of the boats. Norah gave him a small smile as the sat next to each other. “Oi! Harry! Want to know how you are doing with the betting pool?”

“Honestly Fred. Not now Harry is freaking out now.” Norah hissed as she jabbed him in his side

“Thanks Norah.”

Norah smiled at Harry, “Anytime.”

**Approximately 2 hours later**

Hermione surfaced from the water with Victor Krum and swam towards the platform. Norah was already down there with her hand stretched out and a towel. Hermione looked at her for a moment. “You know you will get sick if you stay in this water.” Norah teased before Hermione grabbed her hand and lifted her onto the platform. Norah started to dry Hermione’s unmanageable hair and wrapped another dry towel around the slim girl’s body. Hermione would stare at Norah unsure what to say, “I’m sorry Hermione.” She said catching her off guard

“No Norah. I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to get mad at you.” She said smiling at Norah and saw her smile back. “Oh, there’s Ron.” She said leaving to go help her friend

“Of course.” Norah said annoyingly and went to help Fleur’s little sister instead. “Here… Gabrielle I believe right?” Norah said as she lifted the smaller girl out of the water. “Oi! Someone get us some dry towels.” She commanded and was immediately pushed to the side as a flustered sister came along. Fleur plastered kisses all over Gabrielle and kept apologizing and was crying on her shoulder. Norah walked over to Ron, “Where’s Harry? He should have come up with you both.”

“I don’t know.” Ron replied much to Norah’s annoyance and was about to say something until Harry flew out of the water and landed with a thud on the platform. Hermione rushed over to him and wrapped her towel around him.

“Personally, I think you performed admirably.”

Harry sighed, “I finished last Hermione.” Which he received a kiss on his head

“Next to last. Fleur didn’t get past the grindylowes.” The Durmstrang students kept cheering drowning out any sort of talking between the friends. That was until Dumbledore used his sonorous charm calling everyone to shut up and listen. He made his announcements and dubbed Harry as the runner-up due to his ‘moral fibers’ to saving Gabrielle as well as Ron.

“Drinks at Hagrid’s!” George called out.

The boat ride back to the docks was somewhat insane to say the least, Ron would not shut up about the little peck on his cheek from Fleur, so Norah thanked Merlin as she got off the boat and walked towards the stairs to see someone from the Ministry standing there in his trench coat and bowel hat. “Ah, Ms. Lee. Pleasure to finally meet you I’m Barty Crouch. Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation.”

“Oh, you’re my father’s boss.” She said shaking his hand,

“Yes. He and I have been friends since our time here at Hogwarts.” He motioned her to walk with him. “It’s a shame about Jacob… But I did hear that he was looking for something he wasn’t supposed.”

Harry walked up to the two of them and asked if Norah was going to the party at Hagrid’s and she nodded at him as he walked off. “Bartemius!” A voice called from behind Norah as she turned around it was Professor Moody looking more upset than usual. “Not trying to lure Lee into a summer internships are we? Last person who went into the Ministry never came out.” He said, rudely and kept flicking his tongue out causing Mr. Crouch to step forward to Professor Moody with a distraught face and walked off towards the woods.

**Norah’s POV**

Professor Moody walked off to a different direction and I took the chance to chase after Mr. Crouch, “Sir?” I called after him and he turned around looking confused. “I’m sorry, but can you tell me about what my brother was looking for?” His face went from confused into parental which got on my nerves fast.

“He got killed for looking for it. Be a child and don’t chase after him.” He told me.

“He was my brother! I deserve to know.” I quipped back

“You really are his daughter. Very well, but you did not hear this from me.

“What time is it?” He asked me and I pulled out my pocket watch my dad gave me a couple of years ago, and I gave a weird look. “What?” He asked me

“That can’t be right…” I whispered and he looked me with an eyebrow raised, “apparently it’s been two hours since the end of the second tournament.”

“It is. When you’re here you lose track of time.” There was a snap to our right and a bright green flash past next to me and hit Mr. Crouch and he dropped to the floor quickly. I looked quickly at him and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and he began turning pale quickly. My mouth was wide open. _Did I just… No, he can’t be dead’._ I looked back to where the flash came and saw someone running towards me with his wand out. By reflex I drew mine out to and he threw a spell at me. _Protego_ I instantly pulled a barrier in front of me and saw the spell he casted try to force its way past it and tired out. _Holy shit he’s trying to kill me._ He shot another spell at me and I summoned another barrier and shot my own spell back at the person. I decided to use the _fumos_ spell and begin running back to the castle because well. Safe. He chased after me and shot spells at me and I shot them back _Come on Eleonora what did Jo teach me all those times_. When I ran past a tree, I shot the _incendio_ spell to catch it on fire and vaulted over a fallen trunk soon more smoke filled the area. All I heard was the crackling from the fire until I was launched into the air and landed a few feet from where I was. Unfortunately, all I saw was red as pain shot through my body. I looked down and saw a thick branch protruding from my ribs.

My eyesight was starting to get blurry and my head was fuzzy. Probably a concussion on the way I landed. I reached out to my wand struggling to get it before a foot kicked it away. The man was wearing all black and his face was blurry I assumed that it’s because I was losing consciousness. “Farewell, Lee. Tell Jacob I said hello.” He snarled and raised his wand above his head. _“Damn. I thought I just made up to Hermione too.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“Do you know when she will wake up Poppy?” McGonagall asked as she saw her student laying there bloodied and banged up. The doors to the hospital wing exploded open as the headmaster and other professors entered walking at a brisk pace.

“Hard to say Minerva, she has had severe head trauma, three of her ribs are broken. Her left arm is shattered.”

“What happened to Ms. Lee?” Professor Flitwick asked as he saw moving motionlessly.

“Hagrid brought her here saying something about a centaur carried her back to the castle grounds.” She responded

“I don’t believe a centaur would care about a human let alone get near the grounds.” Professor Snape said coolly, “Perhaps one felt pity to see one die young and decided to bring her here.”

“Severus, please.” Dumbledore began and stood next to Eleonora. “Barty Crouch is dead. Hagrid and Mr. Filch found him in the Forbidden Forest as well. Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind to let the Lee family know and are allowed into the castle grounds to see Eleonora. I will talk to the Minister.”

McGonagall walked out of the hospital wing room to see a swarm of students, “Why are you all not studying?” At that notion most of them left and the Golden Trio were standing there still, “Why is it always you three?”

“We just want to know if Norah is alright…” Hermione stated

“She’s resting at the moment; however, she did receive damage to her head, and we don’t know when she will awaken.” Hermione’s heart dropped at that. “You all can see her as soon as the other professors leave, now if you would excuse me, I have a few letters to write.”

Harry nudged Ron, “We’ll see you back in the common room, Hermione.” Much to Hermione’s confusion she saw her two best friends leave her as soon as the professors left.

“Ah, Ms. Granger. Do watch for Ms. Lee, will you?” Dumbledore said before walking off. Hermione walked into the hospital wing with students groaning in pain while Madam Pomfrey attends to them. At the end of the hospital wing there was one person that only mattered to Hermione. When she walked over her heart sank as she saw Norah laying there bloodied and bandaged.

“Norah… I’m so sorry.” Hermione whispered as she sat next to Norah. “I shouldn’t have been a brat to you.” She took her hand and felt the pulse soothing and rested her head on the bed. “Please wake up, Norah.”

**Morning**

Hermione woke with a stiff neck and saw Norah still laying there unmoved from her previous position. As she stood up, she felt something drop on to the floor and noticed it was a navy overcoat. “I see that you’re awake was worried you wouldn’t wake up either.” Hermione spun behind her and regretted it due to her stiff neck and groaned in pain. “Stiff neck?”

“Yes. One moment please.” Hermione groaned as she rolled her neck getting the kinks rolled out. She sighed out relief and noticed the person that was talking was standing next to Norah with a bottle and was going to give it to her. Out of instinct she drew out her wand. “Excuse me! What are you doing?!” The man stood and turned to her Hermione with a soft smile on his face and Hermione turned red this man was handsome, well-dressed in a black vest with a blue tie that complimented his dark skin, well groomed, and I saw something familiar in his face.

“Ms. Granger, I am not here to hurt my sister.” He said politely and turned back to give Norah a potion. “It is a deflating potion for the swelling in her head. Madam Pomfrey did not notice it, and this should her wake up soon.” Hermione was rather impressed by the knowledge of the older brother, but what can she expect with someone as famous as Harry Potter, yet far smarter than him.

“Joseph Lee! I can not believe you are here.” Another voice said along with multiple footsteps. Fred and George were the first one to show up along with Ron and Ginny.

“Fred, George. Still up to no trouble I see.” He said as he rolled his sleeves to his elbows and leaned against the window sill.

“Nonsense.” They both lied and saw his smile at it.

He looked behind them and saw two more redheads, “You must be Ginny and Ron. Bill and Charlie would not shut up about you both.” Ginny hid behind a blush as she heard his laugh when Ron puffed his chest out. “And now the famous Harry Potter. Glad my sister is rather popular.” Joseph’s smile lowered enough that Hermione caught it, “If you would excuse me. I would like to get a cup of coffee.” He said and walked off much to the confusion.

“Hermione, why do you have your wand out?” Harry asked before she walked out of the hospital wing. She saw Joseph sitting on the stairs. Hermione walked over and saw him scoot over, so she can sit down next to him.

“Sorry for drawing my wand on you.” She began and heard him laugh at her and she joined in feeling embarrassed.

“Ms. Granger, I wanted to thank you for El.” He took off his glasses and looked at her, “El was a happy child always getting dirty when she played outside. Socializing with strangers; however, when I left for school… She changed.” He said

“Because of your mother, right?” The silence was the only answer she needed.

“Anyways, you’re good for her and make her happy. And based on what she wrote me. I am 100% sure she fancies you.” Those words caused Hermione to blush and stand on her feet

“Wh-what are you talking about? Norah can’t fancy me? We’re both girls.” She retorted

“I fancied Charlie Weasley for two years. I gave up due to his obsession of dragons, but that man’s eyes were beautiful.” He admitted

“Oh, I didn’t know you were…”

“Bi-sexual? Yeah, Rita Skeeter, the bitch that she is heard me confessing to my best friend at the time and exposed it on the Daily Prophet.” Joseph spat onto the wall next to him, “However, with that out in the open. Penny was there for me and I realized I strongly liked her at the time, and she was always there with me it evolved into love.” His bright smile came back as he thought about his wife, “Anyways, _Hermion_ e what I am trying to say is don’t wait for it. If you wait you will lose your chance and I’m speaking in experience here.”

Professor McGonagall was at the base of the stairs, “Mr. Lee. Please come with me the Headmaster would like a word with you.” At the same time Ginny came out to tell them that Eleonora had woken up.

“You go with El.” He said as he walked down the stairs, “Oh and Hermione. Please take of my sister for me.” Hermione smiled at him and walked back into the hospital wing.

Norah was sat up with a warm drink in hand her face looked a lot better. Probably the sleep and the medicine that she was given. Hermione felt a flood of emotions and pushed a few people out of her way as she hugged the taller Gryffindor squeezing the life out of her, “’Mione, you’re going to kill me all over.” She wheezed. Hermione looked back at shock when Norah used her nickname. “I need a favor from all of you.”

“Sure, anything.” Harry said and saw Norah’s smirk,

“I need to shower because I smell like troll shit.”

“And you look like it too.” Ron added and Norah rolled her eyes to his comment as Ginny smacked the back of his head

“Madam Pomfrey is not going to let me out of here.” Norah smiled, Fred and George both lit up at the idea of causing trouble.

“Alright everyone, George and I have some fireworks that would be loud enough to cause Pomfrey out of here. Ron act like you’re injured and Harry… be dramatic. Ginny lecture him. Hermione why don’t we have you-“

“Actually, I need Hermione’s help to move. My body is stiff and sore.” Norah admitted and saw Hermione’s lip tug upwards.

**~Time Skip~**

Hermione plopped Norah on the big bed in their secret room, well it was technically Norah’s. Hermione just spent a lot of free time in this room and missed it. Iris hopped on the bed and was immediately hugged by Norah, “Hey! I missed you!” The cat swatted her face and retreated underneath the bed and left a pouting Norah. “I guess I’ll shower.” Norah walked to the restroom

“Let me know if you need help.” Hermione called out and sure enough a minute later she was calling for help. Hermione walked in and laughed at the sight she was in. Norah was caught in her shirt leaving her exposed, this was the first time she saw the extent of her injuries granted they were healed. There was this one scar where her ribs were located.

“I landed on a branch and it well left that. I guess.” Norah said as she was still tangled with her shirt. Hermione sighed and helped detangled her and stared into Norah’s eyes. “ _If you wait you will lose your chance”_ Hermione cupped Norah’s face and softly placed her lips onto Norah’s. Hermione stood back and looked down at the tiled floor.

“Sorry. I know I should have asked for permission before I did that.” She admitted and was about to leave until Norah spun her and planted a kiss of her own. Hermione’s face turned crimson and smiled at the kiss. When she pulled away Norah gave her a playful smile. “Go shower! You smell!”

Norah leaned in to her hear and whispered, “Would you like to join me, Ms. Granger.” And received a punch to the shoulder. “Fine your loss.” She smirked and walked away. Hermione huffed and laid on the bed and felt something furry curl behind her back and saw that it was Iris. Hermione rolled over and held the cat closer before falling asleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione awoke to a cold bed the next morning, the memories of the day before crept back to her as she kissed Norah. _“Oh my God… I can’t believe I did that.”_ She thought over by the table she saw Norah’s uniform folded neatly and a note on it that had Hermione's name on it. “ _Hermione, I didn’t know Joe was here. I’m going to be with him for the day and we will talk about yesterday when we see each other next.”_ Signed Norah with a face that winked at her when she reached the end of the note causing Hermione to blush madly yet smile at it. “She’s such a dork.” The note flipped to the other side, _“P.S. You slept all day I told the professors you were taking care of me. You’re welcome everyone else got detention.”_

**Hogsmeade**

“Alright.” Joseph said as he looked at Norah, “Ready?”

“For what? You brought me to Hogsmeade are we getting butterbeers?” She asked as her feet kept stomping the snow. Joseph extended his hand to her and Norah rolled her eyes and took it before her insides felt like they were being pulled apart. Her surroundings blurred for more than a second before she regained her sights. Luckily, she found a trashcan and emptied her breakfast into it.

“I didn’t realize it was your first time…” Joseph said as he patted his sister on her back.

“Next time. Tell me we were going to apparate.” She complained,

“Why else would I give my hand to you?” He quipped back, “I’m not going to shake your hand. Siblings ya know.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something in silver, “Here this will help the taste.” Norah eyed it carefully and took it and stared back at him, “Oh shit, El you’ve never had muggle things before have you?”

“No… What is it?” She asked as she smelled it, “Smells good like toothpaste.” Joseph looked around and saw a few people staring at the two like idiots as he took it and peeled off the silver lining to reveal a white stick. Norah’s eyed widened at it.

“Keep chewing on this do not swallow it. When it runs out of flavor throw it in the garbage can or destroy it. Actually no, no magic since we’re out of the school.”

“Hey, Joe.” Norah said as her brother hummed, “What is this? That I’m chewing and why are we in Diagon Alley?”

“Well you and I have a few errands to run. Such as getting your vault set properly. You also need a new wand since yours was destroyed and you’re chewing on gum. It’s a muggle thing they use to keep their breath fresh or if they are feeling nervous about something it calms them.” He put his arm around Norah and walked to Ollivanders’ “I know you told Dumbledore everything you remember the night Mr. Crouch was killed, and he believes you.”

Norah didn’t remember her wand getting destroyed, but she has felt as if something was missing on her for the past day and that’s what it was. They both entered the wand shop as usual Mr. Ollivander wasn’t behind his counter so Joseph rang the bell multiple times. A ladder slung to the nearest bookshelf and Mr. Ollivander smiled when he saw the two people there, “The Lee’s. It’s been a while Mr. Lee need another wand? The Laurel with Phoenix?”

“Actually Mr. Ollivander, my wand is perfect and still with me.” His finger pointed to Norah and she rose her hand guiltily. “My sister needs a new one.”

Mr. Ollivander at the shorter girl and noticed the dark bruises on her face, “I see. I read about what happened on the Daily Prophet. Glad you’re still with us.” He smiled and walked off, Joseph held his sister tighter and she pushed him. Soon enough he came back with two boxes and displayed both in front of her. Norah picked up the one on the left and held it feeling it rather uncomfortable with the curve of the wood, “Here he we have 9¾ alder wood, unicorn hair, unyielding.” He said before Norah flicked the wand and the farthest bookshelf shot all the wand boxes out, “Nope!” He yelled, Norah placed the wand gently back in the box. Joseph took his wand out and flicked it to the bookshelf and everything was placed neatly.

“It’s like when you were two again.” He teased before she hit him turning red of embarrassment. She picked up the next wand and this one felt heavy to her.

“13 inches Blackthorn with dragon heartstring.” He said and when she flicked it all the lights went out, “Not this one either…” He said as he flourished his wand and the room was alight again, he looked at Norah with an understanding and left and returned in blink. This box was delicate and beautiful to Norah, as he opened it Norah felt something, and she hasn’t touched it yet. As she placed the heavy wand back in the box, she opened it herself and saw a beautiful it was a rich red with the handle being beautifully carved with an intricate design as she picked it up there was something humming in herself and the wand glowed with an intense aura. Norah felt strangely safe and it made her confident as she had understood the wand. Mr. Ollivander and Joseph both smiled at her, “11 inches, cherry wood with dragon heartstring. Unyielding.” He said

“You got one of the rarest wands out there sis. And you’re going to be expensive.” He teased as she looked at Mr. Ollivander,

“You are destined to do a many great things, Ms. Lee. Do take care of your wand it will do it for you as long as you trust it.” He said Joseph pulled out his coin bag and paid for the wand.

**Later**

Norah was now walking with her brother down the street to a vehicle parked on the side of the road. They had gone to Gringotts and to her surprise Jacob was doing extremely well; however, when she asked what he did Joseph avoided the question and suspected it was illegal. In Jacob’s will he had put Norah as his successor for most of his belongings. Joseph took the chance he had for the day to get things set up for her. As they walked down the streets of London she noticed a few muggles stare at strangely her. She’s guessing that the bruising would be the reason why. Joseph stopped and was bumped by Norah, “Why the hell did you stop?” She asked angrily,

He pulled out keys and opened the black vehicle next to them, “Why are you a blonde?” He asked and Norah gasped at the rude comment and saw him get in the vehicle and started it. “Are you going to get in?” Norah walked to the left side of the vehicle and stared at and then at her brother. “Bloody hell. Really?” He asked as he reached over and opened the door. “You’re not taking muggle studies are you?”

“Shut it.” She said as she sat down her olive skin growing red, he looked around waved his wand around and something wrapped her torso confining her to the leather chair, “What the hell?”

“It’s the muggle law, don’t question it. Want to get some lunch?” He asked and heard her stomach growl loudly at the sound of that, “Great you’re going to try some new things today.”

“What? No. I want regular food.” Norah complained as the vehicle rolled out of it’s stationary spot, Joseph reached over and pressed a button and sound came through the vehicle. “Is this music? Ingenious these muggles.” She complimented

“I actually like this song.” He started bobbing his head and doing little dance moves people outside on the streets started looking at him and started laughing.

“STOP!” She yelled slapping his arm in the process, but eventually she started laughing and mimicking movements not caring about the people anymore. For the next fifteen minutes of him driving he saw his sister’s head loll around and he sighed,

“Norah rest your head on my shoulder. We have a bit of time before we get there you can take a nap.” Doing as he said she fell asleep, “You’re still a child, huh?” He whispered as they drove.


End file.
